Drabbles Never Die!
by MakingMagicalGirls
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring a variety of ships, characters/pairing will be updated with each new chapter (Curse the four character limit). Feel free to send in requests!
1. I don't like you (Meihem)

_**Ya know me and creating series of drabbles, and of course I just have to write some drabbles for my most recent obsession: Overwatch.**_

 _ **Anyways here's some Meihem (Junkrat x Mei) if it can even be considered that? I don't know, I ship it.**_

* * *

It wasn't that she hated him, Mei didn't think there was a bone in her body capable of producing hate. The closest to which Mei ever came to hating another living being was those who destroyed the environment via littering or other methods. Though she did not hate him, she certainly didn't like him either.

The junker, or junkrat as he and many others referred to him was obnoxious, loud, maniacal, and sometimes crazy. Scratch that most of the time he was crazy. He was rude, never had a nice thing to say, and smelled rotten. The best way to describe him was a bully. Sometimes Mei wondered why he was even in Overwatch and more importantly why they let him stay? Weren't they supposed to be a group of heroes?

From day one he had rubbed her the wrong way, she hadn't met him personally but she had heard plenty of rumors. Him and his partner Roadhog were wanted men. They'd committed more crimes than one had the time to list but they ranged from exploding whole buildings all the way down to stealing candy from a baby. Though she wasn't usually one to pass judgements before meeting a person, Mei couldn't help it with the junker and his bodyguard. From what she had heard and read there wasn't a lick of good in those two, and yet they were in Overwatch? Her brain couldn't wrap around the idea especially after her first meeting with the Australian junker.

 **"I get cold just lookin' at ya!"**

Well, Mei gagged just smelling him! The scent of dirt, oil, and smoke clung to his form. His hair was quite literally on fire and he didn't pay any mind to it! Naturally, her only response came out in a quip that was ice cold and entirely unlike her usually meek nature, **"Then why don't you look somewhere else?"** That had shut the junker up real quick, though only for a few seconds which Mei would soon learn to be quite the feat. After that he let out a manic giggle followed by a phrase that hadn't meant much to Mei at the time,

 **"I** ** _like_** **ya! Ya got some** ** _fire_** **in ya that's for sure! It's just buried under all that ice!"**

From that point onwards the two had an estranged relationship. The junker had taken it upon himself to bother her whenever he could, his antics driving her up a wall or rather creating a literal ice wall between them. Though soon enough erecting up ice walls had become ineffective as Junkrat would simply launch himself over the barrier by exploding a mine underneath him. The first time had had done that Mei was concerned for half a moment, worried that he had hurt himself. That worry was cast to the wind after the junker pointed it out, **"Ya worried bout me? Just a wee explosion! Flattered though really-"** Mei was quick to storm away afterwards, feeling dumb for worrying about him for even half a second.

As much as she disliked him and acted as cold as possible around him, Junkrat had taken it upon himself to pester her almost everyday. If he wasn't by Roadhog then he was by Mei's side much to her dismay. At first the sight of the two of them together had been quite the talk around the Overwatch base much to Mei's embarrassment. had strung together an elaborate series of rumors, passed on by Lucio, and next thing Mei knew the whole base thought there was something going on between her and Junkrat.

 **"What is it that they say? Fire and Ice attract?"**

Mei had explained her woes to Mercy, but even the Doctor wasn't providing her the comfort she desired. Apparently, Mercy had found the whole thing amusing even considering it to be healthy. **"Interpersonal relationships are a good thing around the base, let's off a little steam if you know what I mean."** Before the Swiss Doctor could reveal or delve into any embarrassing stories, Mei had fled the room with a red face. The only one who didn't seem to comment much on the rumors was Junkrat himself, whether he was embarrassed or simply didn't care Mei did not know. Luckily enough for the chinese woman, the rumor of any sort of relationship between her and Junkrat was a short lived one. There was always a new rumor popping up around the base or more pressing matters to take everyone's attention.

Despite all of the differences the two shared, and how much Junkrat annoyed her there were moments in which Mei…. Could temporarily forget her dislike for him, and even acknowledge that they really did compliment each other. On the field of battle that is.

 **"Freeze! Don't move!"**

Talon agents, a whole lot of them trying to capture a critical point. Mei had no idea where the rest of the team was but she would fight tooth and nail to defend the point. There was an almost overwhelming amount of enemy agents, even with most of them frozen she wouldn't be able to finish them off before the rest of them inevitably unfroze. _"What do I do?"_ She picked off as many as she could, but the others were rapidly beginning to thaw. She didn't have enough ice to erect another ice wall between them, or to put herself in a quick cryostasis for that matter. They were gonna thaw and they were gonna hurt her, but as long as the point was defended-

 **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"**

The familiar screech of a tire on pavement was heard, a makeshift engine rumbling louder than a Harley. Moving out of instinct alone, Mei's feet carried her back, two steps, three steps away as the Talon agents were thawing, slowly starting to move. By the time she had taken the fifth or was it sixth step back, the tire came out from behind her, launching clear over her head and right into the half-frozen group of Talon agents. One of her arms moved to cover her eyes just as the tire exploded wiping out the group of agents in one go. She had grown so used to the Rip-tire that everything was second nature to her now, backing away, shielding her face, etc.

 **"OI! Did ya see that!?"** By the time she unshielded her face Mei was greeted with a particularly excited Junkrat, **"Like sittin' ducks!"** He grinned, practically dancing, **"That was a-mei-zing! We make a good team you an I!"** Mei blinked trying to process everything he was saying, but he was talking so quickly, he really was excited even more so than he usually was when it came to battle. **"Ya freeze em' and then I blow em' up! They make for easy pickin when they're all frozen."**

Finally, registering all of his words Mei actually found herself smiling. The two of them defended the point! Freeze them and then burn them, **"Like a freezerburn!"** She giggled unable to help herself, giddy that she, no, they managed to defend the point together. That execution was perfect, in terms of battle they really did compliment each other, that much Mei had to admit.

 **"Roight!"** Junkrat grinned, more than satisfied with her analogy, **"We can cause some real Mayhem you an I!"** His flesh hand reached out to touch her but stopped, **"Jamison."** He suddenly stated, face becoming uncharacteristically serious making Mei's giggles cease for a moment. **"Ya can call me Jamison or Jamie fer short-"**

Big brown doe eyes blinked once and then twice, taken aback by the sudden seriousness of the usually giddy man. Then they widened in realization, **"Alright then, we make a good pair Jamie."** She offered him a smile, voice soft spoken as it often was with friends, not the usual harsh cold he was used to. At that moment she offered him a thick gloved hand, and for a moment he hesitated before taking it and giving it a firm shake. By the time he let go her gloved had soot marks all over it but she didn't mind. He was a bit rough around the edges, a little loud, and sometimes annoying but he wasn't as bad as Mei thought-

Her internal musings were suddenly cut off as an explosion rang through her ears, knocking her back and onto her bottom. Adjusting her glasses Mei had just barely caught sight of Junkrat flying through the air, launched by one of his mines to god knows where, all the while laughing maniacally. What had happened to warrant such a reaction in the few moments that Mei was internally musing, was beyond her imagination. Glancing down at her front, that was now covered in soot from the detonation of the mine Mei couldn't help but think about how much definitely did not _like_ Jamie.

* * *

 _ **Yeah so I guess you could say I'm back... Sorta?**_

 _ **I don't know I have an Overwatch obsession seriously, help me I think I'm addicted and I have so many ships it's not even funny. So feel free to send in some requests for whatever ship ya desire, chances are I probably like it.**_

 ** _I've also started up a Fanfiction-Request blog on Tumblr so feel free to follow me fanfictionrequests and make requests there as well :)_**

 ** _As usual reviews are always appreciated (provided that they're the nice or constructive kind) and with lots of love - MMG_**


	2. Old Habits Die Hard (Mercy76)

_**I swear I don't usually post one chapter right after the other but Mercy76 is one of my favorite ships...One of I don't know... I love them they're so precious and perfect together. Gaaaaaah!**_

 _ **Although I didn't really get a specific request for some smut or fluff, so ya get my best attempt at fluff by default!**_

* * *

She loathed battle, she wasn't a fighter and avoided it at all costs. Mercy was a doctor, someone who was meant to save lives not take them, or worse yet assist in taking lives. Yet if she didn't take lives then more lives would be lost. It was an endless cycle of suffering, lives would have to be lost in order to protect the greater good. Still, every time she was sent to battle it gave her an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. At first it was because she knew that they would have to kill other humans, they were evil but they were still human, and it bothered her to no end. However, now that feeling of unease wasn't just because of their enemies but because of her allies. Having spent so much time with the members of Overwatch Mercy had found herself attached to them.

As a Doctor she was supposed to keep a healthy emotional distance from her patients, from her comrades. There was no good in growing attached in case they... died. Yet after sharing countless harsh drills and patching up a number of wounds, Mercy had found herself attached to all the members of Overwatch. Like a mother hen she'd watch over them on and off the field of battle. Not just a doctor but a friend, a sister, a mother Mercy was there for the best and worst of Overwatch. She shared silly stories, confided in secrets, giggled at antics, and scolded when needed. There was no helping it, she was in too deep. Each mission they went on without her had left the doctor with a greater feeling on unease than when she was actually on a mission. **"It's fine we have Lucio!"** They'd claim but Mercy would still nibble her lip, and wave goodbye fearing for the worst while hoping for the best.

The fact that she was so worried for her comrades, so attached had plagued her to no end. Try as she might she couldn't push them away, they had latched themselves onto her heart. Lena with her cheerful smile, always stopping in for afternoon tea how could Mercy turn her away? and Lucio together always had Mercy smiling so much that her cheeks hurt afterwards. McCree and Reindhardt with their endless flattering words that would cheer her up when she was down. Mei would always confide in her, share research and complaints alike. Winston always made sure she wasn't overworking herself. How? How could she turn such friend away? How could she not grow attached? Even though she had been taught not to, she still did. Worst of all there was one particular member that Mercy couldn't help but fret over more so than the others.

 _Jack_

From the first day she met him, all the way back when Overwatch had first formed, Mercy had found herself drawn to the soldier. In his younger days he was handsome, a role model and the perfect image of a hero. Golden hair and a perfect smile, Commander Morrison had her heart beating loudly in her chest. Not only was he physically attractive but his personality was that of a Hero to match. Generous, noble, and brave there wasn't another member of Overwatch who could hope to compare to their Commander. He had saved countless lives, her own included.

Being the medic, Mercy was often times a prime target in combat. Take her out and picking off the rest of the team would be easy work. Her Valkyrie suit made her quite a hard target to catch but sometimes in the heat of battle, her team mates would separate, get lost or fight their own fights. Occasionally, leaving Mercy without someone to fly away to or worse yet leaving her almost defenseless. She had her pistol but... In a time of panic, and high stress the small weapon was easy to forget. Especially, considering her dislike for fighting. A couple of times Mercy had found herself in a corner half frozen unsure of what to do, and other times a team mate would show up just in time for her to flee to. Yet there was always some damage done to her, her teammates, no, her family worried for her but most unable to do anything to assist. Except for Jack... He always noticed when she was hurt, or in a nasty spot. He'd always charge in, taking out the enemies that had cornered her with ease, and always placed down a Bionic field so that she could heal up... Even though her duty was to do the healing...

 **"Your injuries matter too Angela."** His voice had her legs swooning, she tried to tell herself it was from the blood loss, **"Heal up and then you can head back into battle."** He smiled, it wasn't often he smiled in the field of battle, but it looked like a miracle. There was no doubt in her mind that Jack Morrison was a genuine hero, and sometimes an angel. Which was ironic considering she was the one dressed in a suit that looked more angel than it did soldier.

* * *

However, when Overwatch disbanded, and her favorite soldier assumed dead Angela had lost her family, the unity it had created. Only years later would she find herself once again called out onto the field of battle alongside her previous Overwatch companions, some of which were thought dead. Jack Morrison, or Soldier 76 as he went by now wasn't quite the same man that he used to be. Mercy supposed that if one fought to the death with a dear friend, lost their world, and had become a lone soldier then... Maybe it was natural to change. Beneath that mask was the same heroic, brave soldier she once knew right?

He seemed so gruff though... So frightening, and quick to bark orders. Generally grumpy, and his hair had gone all white. His physique was still impeccable to say the least, but he seemed so much older. _"Years have gone by..."_ She had to remind herself, even she had aged some. As irrational as it seemed, Mercy found herself weary of the soldier, avoiding him in base for lack of better things to say. _"I thought you were dead? Why didn't you come back?"_ It wasn't as if there was a label on their previous relationship... Mercy used to believe that the feeling between them was mutual, that he was too much of a gentleman to truly flirt with her. That maybe he'd find the time to get around to asking her on a date? He was the Commander of Overwatch he was a busy guy, dating was probably the last thing on his mind at that time... Now years later Mercy almost wished had made some sort of move because how could she ask a question like, _"Why did you leave me?"_ When truth be told he was never officially hers?

All Mercy could take comfort in was knowing that many of the other Overwatch members were still the same, Lena and Winston were as cheery as ever. Even more so now that the whole team was back together. Even the ones thought dead.

* * *

Though Mercy could avoid Jack around the base, she couldn't exactly avoid him on the field of battle. Especially, when she found herself cornered once more. Only she wasn't quite the same Doctor she once was, her pistol already in hand as she shot down one talon agent. The familiar sound of a pulse rifle suddenly ringing through the air. The scene was all too familiar, and for a brief moment she thought she saw young Jack rushing towards her. What stood before her was a battle-hardened soldier, visage hidden behind a cold mask, the tip of a jagged scar peeking out from beneath the visor. **"J-Jack-"** Her voice got caught in her throat, not quite sure what to say but a gruff voice responded before she could-

 **"You're bleeding."** He pointed out, one hand already reaching into his pocket. Her blue eyes quickly glanced down to the bloodied cuts that just now begun to sting, adrenaline no longer numbing the pain, **"Here, heal up."** The familiar golden glow of the bionic field bathed the two of them. Relief flooded through her body, the pain of the wounds easing up. More importantly the pain in her heart eased away, still upset that he had disappeared on her all those years ago but at least, at least he-

 **"You haven't changed a bit Jack."**

A silence hung between them, only the occasional echo of distant bullets cut through the air. Managing to send him a smile Mercy's stare bore into the mask, waiting for some sort of response. Another sign that perhaps there was more of the man she once knew in there.

 **"Some old habits die hard."**

At that she laughed, letting her defenses drop a bit, the barrier she had built around her heart easing up, **"But you don't Jack."** Even softer she added, **"I'll make _sure_ of it this time."** With her wounds healed her grip on her staff tightened, flicking it onto its boost setting. **"Can't keep the team waiting now can we Jack?"** She liked to imagine that beneath the mask he was smiling that same miraculous smile, but all she received was a sharp nod of the head and a grunt of agreement. Watching him run, just as swift as ever to reenter the battlefield Mercy found herself flying after him, her own thoughts making her grin-

 _"Old crushes die hard too Jack."_

* * *

 ** _Okay maybe that was a bit more angsty and not as fluffy as intended but I hope this is okay for some Mercy76?_**

 ** _I love getting requests but don't be shy in making it specific! If not you'll probably just receive whatever ramblings I have in my head at the time!_**

 ** _Anywho again feel free to follow me on tumblr Fanfictionrequests and you can make some requests there or here, whatever ya prefer!_**

 ** _As usual Reviews, Follows, or Favorites are appreciated I really do love to get little notifications!_**

 _Lots of Love, MMG_


	3. Too Clean (Meihem)

_**Another Meihem request and another Meihem fic! I hope this isn't too bad!**_

 _ **Again feel free to be specific with requests~! Ya can send me in a pairing or a pairing with a prompt!**_

 _ **This fic's just fluff I guess? Hope y'all enjoy it!  
**_

* * *

Her lab was many things, it was neat, it was orderly, it was a little on the cold side, and above all it had quite a bit of research in it. One might even consider her room interesting to say the least. Or that's what's Winston had told her, and even Mercy. Both of them had encouraged her continuing her research, though it was decades old. It gave her something to do, a way to contribute, and allow her to continue her fallen scientists legacies. At first the work brought about too many negative emotions in her, but she swallowed her grief and continued on with her research on the rapidly changing climates around the world.

The more scientific members of Overwatch had visited her room to look at the data, Winston, Symmetra, and even Mercy had taken a quick glance at the data Mei had collected. They shared scientific discussions on the probable causes, the effects, and ways to counter the climate changes. Though very bright and eager to learn, it wasn't quite the same as talking to one of her old colleagues but she still appreciated it.

One unlikely visitor to her room was a certain bomb expert, who had suddenly taken a fancy to climates and ecosystems. Or perhaps he had always been curious about the subject matter considering the state of the irradiated Australian outback. Regardless, he had visited her lab on a number of occasions always fidgety, and he was almost toddler like with his incessant need to touch almost everything in sight. Jamie had taken it upon himself to bother her, pester her for her attention, and though she had learned to tolerate his presence…. That didn't mean she was okay with him being in her room that also doubled as her lab. Especially, considering his need for touching, which left visible black fingerprints or smudges on what had been previously clean.

 **"JAMISON FAWKES."**

Mei finally sighed, exasperated at the black smudges of soot and god knows what that was on her research documents. Even poor snowball had dirt smeared across him from when Jamie had touched him earlier. Mei had nearly screamed when the Australian muttered about turning snowball into a snow bomb.

 **"What?"**

He swiveled around on one of her rolling chairs, all too relaxed in her work space. **"I can't have you in here if you're gonna touch everything!"** She couldn't have him smearing dirt on something irreplaceable or important!

 **"What? Not like I'm hurting anythin!"**

 **"You're smearing dirt and soot everywhere!"** Another sigh escaped her, at the pure shock on his face. Did he really not realize just how dirty he was? **"You can't come here tracking dirt everywhere. I'm sorry you're gonna have to go."** The hurt that flashed briefly across his face was not something she was expecting, nor did she expect his following words.

 **"Now wait just a tick tockin' minute! What you're sayin' is if I wash up a bit then I can come in here? And see what you're doing with all this-"** He seemed to struggle to find the word for a moment, **"Weather and ecosomething shit? What about the outback? Ya can fix it roight?"**

Pity swelled in her heart, but she didn't dare to show it. If she gave him an inch then he would take a mile. To some extent she knew of the junkers struggle, growing up in the wasteland that was the outback of Australia couldn't have been pretty. Had he known what it was like before the explosion of the core? Did he want that life back? Deep within his heart and slightly deranged brain could there have been a desire for normalcy? A lie had left her lips before she had even realized it,

 **"Of course I can try."** It wasn't as if she didn't care about the ecosystem of Australia either! She certainly didn't care about it because of the junker that came from there…. There wasn't a worse climate or destroyed ecosystem than the outback, the radiation levels still very high to this day. If she could fix it, or if there was a way too then Mei would find it however slim the chances may be. She certainly didn't care just because some bomb enthusiast was pulling at her tortuously empathetic heartstrings. **"But I can't get any work done if you're in here smudging everything up with soot and touching everything for that matter."**

His face lit up like a Christmas tree or rather like one of his bombs. An explosion of excitement alight in his golden hues, **"Roight, sure thing Mei! I'll be clean faster than you can say A-Mei-zing!"** And with a manic laugh he had left her lab in his best attempt at a run.

* * *

Though he said he'd be quick, Jamie didn't come back around until days later. Not that Mei minded. When he had first entered her lab she paid him no mind despite his loud call of her name. She had almost grown so used to his incessant need for attention that she had learned to ignore him most of the time. **"Mhm-"** She murmured her reply, fiddling with snowball as she scanned over a few old reports that might contain important data. She heard the distinct sound of his footstep, followed by the clink of his metal peg leg. A few moments late a squeak made from her rolling chair meant that he had taken a seat, and finally Mei paid him some attention.

 **"What did I say Jamie!?"**

The words came out before her eyes could register the sight before her. Sitting in her swiveling chair was a man that she was certain was Junkrat but… he was so clean. Skin that had once been decorated with black and brown smudge, was now pristine. He was tan, and freckles adorned his shoulders along with plenty of sun spots from years of being in the sun without sunscreen. There was even a prominent tan line from where his harnesses usually rest.

His face also looked less maniacal now that it wasn't marked up with soot, and much like his shoulders a number of freckles adorned his cheeks. Even the ever burning fire in his hair was temporarily put out, and most of it shone in the soft light of her lab. Had he always had such fair hair? All in all he looked… Almost sane with the exception of his still tattered (but now washed) shorts. Mei hadn't anticipated him to actually clean up, and not so _nicely_ as well.

 **"What? Never seen a junker cleaned up before have ya?"** He gave her a grin, **"Not as nice as a good layer of dirt and soot if ya ask me but I reckon it's not half bad."** He shrugged, his smile pearly and youthful. Only now was Mei reminded of the age difference between them, biologically she was only six or so years older than him but she always thought him older when he was covered up in dirt. He was in fact a young man in his twenties...

 **"I suppose but…."** She tried not to let her eyes wander down the lean portion of his body, his stomach now clean of dirt made the muscles of his abdomen more prominent, **"Couldn't you have worn some proper clothes?"** She averted her eyes lest the Australian realize that they had been wandering.

 **"S'All I got!"** Came his reply, making Mei think she was in the clear but unfortunately that was not the case, **"Why never seen a bit of bare skin before?"** She didn't have to see his face to know he had a wide grin, **"Don't tell me that-"** Before he could finish that thought or sentence or further embarrass Mei, she cut him off-

 **"ARE YOU HERE TO BUG ME OR LET ME DO MY RESEARCH!?"**

She slammed Snowball down onto her desk, making it rattle. Briefly she felt bad for abusing her little friend but she'd find more time to feel guilty later. Cheeks flushed with red Mei's glare was ironically icy. That had made the junker freeze faster than her ever weapon could.

 **"Rooght, Roight your research. Carry on."**

He motioned, her eyes briefly catching his nails that were still black. Only now upon closer inspection did she realize that he painted them black. **"Good and I better not hear a single squeak come out of you! I can't have any distractions! Understood?"** Her demand was met with a crisp though albeit mocking salute that might have just barely passed Soldier 76's standards. **"Good."** And with that Mei swiveled around to focus on her work… Or at least try to.

However, she soon came to learn that Junkrat was a new sort of distracting. True to his word he didn't make so much as as a squeak, focusing more intently on her work than she was. Any noise or movements that came from him were involuntary and uncontrollable. The soft exhales or inhales, the rise and fall of his chest were things she couldn't help but notice. Nor could she ask for him to cease them… No he was not loud and obnoxious but with his body clean, and his face so focused on work he was suddenly-

 **"NO!"**

Mei slammed her hands on her desk startling the nearby male. He didn't even have to ask her what was going on before she was scavenging through various draws in her desk, muttering to herself in mandarin. From a particularly large drawer she produced a jar of… Dirt? Across it in faded tape and old sharpie were the words, "Soil Sample". Opening it without so much as a care in the world, she took a handful of it pausing as if examining it, contemplating something.

 **"What? What is it? Have you found a solution?"**

His eagerness and excitement was met with a handful of dirt. She smoothed it across his face, and before he could so as react another handful was brought to his chest. **"OI!"** He was torn between laughing and being angry. After all the effort he had gone to clean up she was now smothering dirt all over him? On the other hand he was certain that the woman had finally lost it which made him laugh with glee at her sudden bout of absurdity.

 **"You're… Y-You're too clean!"** She finally explained, hands on her hips smudging dirt into her clothing but for the time being she didn't mind, **"I hate to admit it but… You're not _you_ without your dirt."** The man beneath the dirt and grime was one that was unnerving to her, more distracting than a crazed junker. What lay beneath the dirt was someone that created a spark within her. He wouldn't be attractive to most but he had a certain appeal to him that Mei couldn't explain through science. A diamond in the rough? A pearl that had come from amidst the chaos of Australia? Mei nearly wanted to slap herself mentally for her thoughts, but instead she slapped another wad of dirt onto the junker, who was starting to look like the crazed bomb enthusiast who she knew him to be.

 **"Well looks like you're lookin' for a fight if you're gonna play dirty like that! Get it!? HA! Dirty cause you're using dirt!?"** His joke only received another handful of dirt but he scooped what he could off of him and retaliated. Before either of them could stop it, they had somehow gotten into a dirt war, throwing handfuls of dirt at each other much like how kids would throw snowballs. Laughter spilled forth from their lips, one a girlish giggle, and the other a loud series of crazed giggles. All of the noise and clamor had eventually lead to a certain startled soldier stumbling upon the pair. Not long after the two were forced to clean up their mess…

* * *

In the long run Mei had learned many lessons. The first was not to start any sort of dirt war with Junkrat again lest she spend the next few days trying to get it out of her hair. The second was that no matter what she did the junker would be a distraction one way or another, but if he wanted to help or even lean about the ecosystem of Australia than she could tolerate his presence for a short while. If she was feeling especially nice she'd even try to explain to him some terms, or some ideas about what to do or how to fix the Australian outback.

The greatest lesson she had learned? That perhaps she preferred the roughed up, soot covered, and obnoxious junker as he was. Maybe one day she'd be willing to face the man that lay beneath the rugged exterior. The young man that had freckles on his cheeks, a bright smile, and could even pass for normal. The man that deep down inside was more than just a junker or a bomb enthusiast, who someone who cares about more than just bombs and sought normalcy for his homeland. One day she could face what lay inside of him hidden away beneath the exterior that the world had given him, that a harsh life had created for him. However, for now she was content with the annoying man as he was familiar and didn't evoke the same questionable feelings as his more cleanly version did. She could even tolerate the black smudges he left on everything.

 _Sometimes he even made the smudges into smiley faces...That always made her giggle before scolding him._

* * *

 ** _All done! Not my best but I'm somewhat satisfied with how it turned out!_**

 ** _Also Q/Q All of your reviews are totally appreciated and I'm so flattered (Literaturefangirl you literally make me all blushy like please /')_**

 ** _Anywho feel free to follow me on tumblr FanfictionRequests and make some requests there or make some here in the reviews! I really do love hearing everyone's input and requests! I can't do them all but I'm clearing through them steadily but surely!_**

 ** _Next up is Pharmercy!_**

 _Love, MMG_


	4. Going Official Highschool AU (Pharmercy)

**_Alrighty my first AU fic for this particular fanfiction! I present to you the High-school AU ft. Cheerleader Mercy X Basketball player Pharah!_**

 ** _I hope this isn't too bad for a Pharmercy fic~! I did have a lot of fun brainstorming this one!_**

* * *

The rustle of pom-poms and the sound of sneakers on the floor echoed through the gym. Practice was as strenuous as usual, their coach Zarya pushing them far past their limits. Not many, if any, cheerleading coaches ever incorporated putting weights into Pom-pops but Zarya did…

 **"Weight lifting builds character and brings home medals. You'll be best cheer team in no time."**

The pink haired woman could probably bench press half the cheer team, at the same time. When their old coach retired the Russian woman had stepped in, and her training was harsh but it did bring back plenty of trophies for the school. Even when they were out of season the cheer team kept up the same routine, and drills. The only respite they received from in between practices was when they went and cheered at games. Football, Basketball, and Baseball they were at every game because,

 **"Unity builds strong school. Every team must be cheered for, so every team wins."**

Or something like that was said in a thick Russian accent, that in all honesty the cheer team had forgotten just what she was saying as they struggled to recover from one drill to the next. Practice was strenuous but they enjoyed it none the less, and at their school the cheer team was associated in a clique that one might consider the "populars". After all, they were had gone to nationals and competed, and brought back more trophies and medals than any other cheer team in the state.

Despite the negative stereotype often associated with a "popular" image or being in a corresponding clique, many of those on the cheer team were pleasant to be around. That and many of them hardly fit into the negative popular stereotype. Freshman Hana was a complete gaming nerd with a fiercely competitive streak, she was one of the teams fliers. There was also Amelie, a foreign transfer student who might have fit into the "mean girl" stereotype if not for her edgy persona and way of dress. Mei was the sweetheart of the team, a Junior at their school she was one of the bases and the best at science. Then there was the Team Captain herself-

 _Angela Ziegler_

Blonder hair, blue eyes and the brightest smile, Angela had been on the team for four years. Working hard to make her way to the top, and she was the sweetest thing all the while. Also one of the fliers for the team she was skilled to say the least, but her ability to lead and her kindness is what had landed her the position in the first place. She loved her team with all her heart, even the occasionally gremlin like freshman Hana, and the distant edgy Amelie. Yet somehow try as she might there were some misguided stereotypes that the closed minded would cling to.

High School was a place in which rumors would fly, and stories were spread often times growing more elaborate with each retelling. Angela had a number of stories associated with her, none of which were true. She supposed it came with the territory. Being the team-captain of their successful and very visible cheer team meant that it was unavoidable. She was there cheering at every game, in front of countless other students. Rumors would fly and the smallest of actions could be misconstrued. That was why for the longest time, and still to some extent most of the school believed her to be dating the star quarterback of the football team.

Jack Morrison, Senior, and quarterback for the varsity football team was one of the most desirable guys on campus. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an excellent build after four years of football made him the golden boy of the school. Topping it off with a nice personality, Jack had a number of girls pining after him. While, Angela could see the appeal to Jack, and the Cheerleader and quarterback romance was a prominent cliche, Angela unfortunately had no desire to date him. If anything the rumor about the two of them going out together had become a great _inconvenience_ when trying to convince a certain girl that she was in fact available to date.

* * *

Fareeha, or "Pharah" as friends called her after a substitute had butchered her name into Pharah, was a junior on the varsity basketball team. She was essentially the star player, and there was no doubt that next year she would be team captain. Always serious, and somewhat quiet save for barking out the occasional order Pharah was considered "mysterious" by her peers. After cheering at a number of her games it didn't take long for Angela to be smitten with the junior star of the team, who could jump higher than anyone else.

Though the feelings between them were mutual, it took a great deal of convincing on Angela's part to get Pharah to realize that she was not dating Jack Morrison, and that she'd love nothing more than to date Pharah. After some convincing the two were essentially dating but... They hadn't exactly gone official with their relationship but Angela wasn't one to push things, certain that when Pharah was comfortable the two of them would go official. Until then she attended every basketball game, and cheered louder than the whole squad combined when Pharah dunked a ball, or scored a basket. Honestly, she cheered when Pharah just about did anything. The dark haired woman could do no wrong to Angela, and truth be told the cheerleader was head over heels for her.

* * *

 **"Weird. She's not picking up her phone."**

 **"What your petite amie's not picking up?"**

 **"Hey can-it Baguette or else I'll call Leeeeeeeenaaa~!"**

 **"Come on you know Amelie doesn't like it when you bring up Lena."**

Angela slipped her phone into her pocket after sending a quick text to Pharah, _"Where are you?"_ before paying attention to her fellow cheerleaders. Amelie had an affair of sorts going on with a certain track runner by the name of Lena. The two had bickered from day one, and now Hana had taken it upon herself to tease Amelie with Lena whenever she could. Mei was the only one who made an attempt to keep the team at peace when Angela was busy.

 **"I'm sure she's just hung up at practice is all. You guys head on home before Coach Zarya see's us and decides we need more training. And please don't bug Amelie with Lena-"** That had made the three girls get moving with a call of goodbye to their team captain. Turning back towards the gymnasium, Angela decided to search for her elusive junior. Certain that Pharah probably got stuck at practice Angela wasn't too concerned just yet.

* * *

 _"She wasn't in there either… I always give Pharah a ride home… Weird…"_

Nibbling her lip in thought, Angela pulled her phone out once more sending another quick text as she made her way towards the parking lot. _"Do you need a ride home or did someone else take you? : ( "_ Driving Pharah home was their bonding time, and the least Pharah could do was tell her if she was getting a ride home from another friend. Right? A knot of worry formed in her stomach, already coming up with silly scenarios that she knew to be untrue. Did she do something to upset Pharah recently? Was Pharah mad at her? The worst of all was:

 _Had Pharah found someone else?_

 _"Don't be silly Angela. We've been together for a couple of months. Well, not officially together but we're together. Pharah isn't the type to cheat on-"_

All small self reassurances were tossed out the window as the blonde made her way to her car, a sight not too far off in the distance catching her eye. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have paid the sight any mind, and would have walked to her car as blissful as usual. Yet alone and concerned for Pharah, Angela found herself more attentive than normal. Which is why she quickly noticed an unfamiliar motorcycle parked in the visitor section of the school.

Black and expensive, but worn with dirt and scratches, the motorcycle had clearly seen better days. It was an odd sight considering no one at their somewhat small school rode a motorcycle, let alone owned one. Especially, not something so expensive looking. There was also a number of stickers on the bike, most of them random and only a few really sticking out. _"Route 66"_ and _"Deadlock Gang"_ were two that had immediately caught Angela's eye.

The motorcycle itself was what had initially caught her eye but its owner, was what kept her attention. Tall, gruff, and rugged the man leaning against his bike was not someone from around the school, or even the state. Leather jacket, cowboy boots complete with spurs, and a cowboy hat rested atop his head. He was a man straight out of the south- and he was also a man who was holding Pharah in his arms. Embraced together, Pharah's face was burrowed into his chest, arms wrapped around his waist, and in turn his own arms were wrapped tightly about her torso holding her close to him.

 _That was the day Angela Ziegler stopped talking to Pharah_

* * *

She had been hurt, her heart felt like it was torn into two pieces. Things that she had previously overlooked suddenly started to make sense now. Was that why she hadn't wanted to go official? This entire time Pharah was having an affair with an older man? A cowboy from god knows where? He was probably involved in some gang or other! Angela had spent a whole night pacing her room with worry, concocting outlandish possibilities as to where and how they met, how long the affair had been going on, and just what the two of them have done together.

 _"I probably wasn't even her first kiss."_

Hurt gave way to bitterness, it was easier to be angry than to be sad. Even worse was when Pharah had finally replied to her texts that night, only Angela told herself she would not reply, and so she began to ignore Pharah. First text messages went unopened, and unanswered. Then calls were never picked up and avoiding her digitally eventually turned into avoiding her in reality. The bright and happy cheer captain, who attended every game no matter what no longer showed up to the varsity basketball games, but made it a point to attend every other game. If she was hurt then she would damn well make sure that she hurt Pharah back, if her junior even cared at this point.

 _"Probably not…"_

* * *

Her change in attitude and attendance had not gone unnoticed by her team. Many of them trying to talk to her about the situation but none of them getting the time of day from Angela. In terms of attitude and general bitterness, she had given Amelie a run for her money. Her team was forced to become as miserable as her, not that Angela minded. If she was hurt and suffering then she didn't care if they were too. There was something about the idea of others going through the same pain that suddenly made her own pain almost bearable, almost. Whatever guilt she felt for them was swallowed or ignored, she was upset and she wasn't going to stop being upset until-

 **"ANGELA ZIEGLER."**

A familiar shout rang across the gym, causing the blonde to freeze as well as her teammates, who by now had a good guess as to why their captain had become so moody. The other cheerleaders, Amelie, Hana, and Mei included were quick to flee the scene. Even Angela tried to slip away but another shout of her name had her frozen in place,

 **"Angela! Why are you avoiding me!?"**

 _"Don't turn around, if you look at her you'll be tricked."_ Angela told herself, already shaking, biting her lip out of habit, **"Like you should be the one asking questions!"** Her voice sounded unfamiliar to her own ears, so bitter and cold it was completely unlike her. It even gave Pharah pause but she pushed through, determined to get to the bottom of Angela's sudden change in mood.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I know you've been cheating on me, I saw you the other day in the parking lot with, with that man."** Suddenly her voice wasn't so strong or so bitter anymore. There was a shake to it, almost shaking in time with her body. _"C'mon don't cry Ziegler, you have to be strong."_ She tried to mentally reassure herself, she was always so quick to cry, too emotional for her own good. Yet tears were already welling up in her eyes, and her body was convulsing ready to start sobbing so hard that she couldn't really breathe properly.

 **"Angela, face me."**

She shook her head a silent, _"No."_ because her voice was going to fail her.

 **"I mean it Angela look at me."**

Again she shook her head knowing that if she looked she'd lose it. She'd cry and be weak, certain that Pharah, her once noble Pharah would poke fun at her, mock her for her tears, tell her that the cowboy was better than her-

Suddenly, hands were on her shoulders forcing her to turn around, tear filled blue met a warm brown. **"I'm not cheating on you, Angela."** She smiled, smiles were always rare from Pharah and it warmed her heart- No! She shook her head, sniffling more, blinking away tears. She was lying! **"Come on sit down, Angela-"** Again she shook her head but Pharah pushed her back with ease, making her sit down on the bleachers, her trembling legs giving out on her. **"Look at me Angela I mean it. Remember when you had to convince me that you weren't dating Jack? Well, I'm about to do the same thing right now."** Pharah was kneeling before her, reminiscent of a knight in Angela's head-

 **"That man you saw, that's my brother."**

 **"...What?"**

 **"Yes, he was my brother."**

 **"Y-You're lying, you don't have a brother, you never mentioned-"**

 **"He's adopted. He hasn't really been around for a long time. He ran off a few years ago after my mom told him he was adopted. Joined some gang or other, and roamed the Midwest trying to find himself I guess."**

 **"...Then why is he?"**

 **"Well, you know how my mom…."** _Died_ was unspoken, Pharah herself not quite yet comfortable with saying it out loud, the whole subject a sensitive matter, **"He caught wind of it and came down here as soon as he heard. This is my first time seeing him in a few years. He felt bad not being here for me after it happened, and for not making peace with my mom before MMPH!"** Pharah was cut off as Angela wrapped her in a warm albeit crushing embrace.

 **"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I was so awful to you. I was convinced you were dating that Clint Eastwood look alike. I mean I'd understand why you would have left me for him. Oh god I don't know how you'd ever want to date me after this. I assumed when I should have asked-"** A pair of lips found hers before she could continue apologizing or rambling as she was prone to when upset. They didn't kiss often, Angela always the one initiating a kiss so to have Pharah suddenly kissing her was a change of pace, leaving the blonde more than a little flustered.

 **"Don't worry about it, I was way more pig-headed then you were when you had to convince me you weren't dating someone."** A faint flush covered Pharah's cheeks, the junior opening up more and more than she had ever before. It almost made Angela feel worse but luckily Pharah was quick to put a stop to any self-pitying, **"I want you to meet my brother. I don't want to introduce you as my friend either. I want you to meet him as my girlfriend and-"** Their eyes met, Pharah smiling her rare but beautiful smile and the next words that left her lips made Angela's heart flutter,

 **"I want us to go official."**

* * *

 _ **This is my first Pharmercy fic so I hope it wasn't too bad, I'm still trying to figure out their relationship dynamic and such as it's not my favorite ship, but I can definitely see the appeal to it! It was definitely a lot of fun getting to write them in a High school AU (I'm a sucker for High School Drama what can I say) as well as figuring out what everyone would be like in high school or what they'd be doing and what not.**_

 _ **Also I've been thinking about creating a separate fic for NSFW requests, any opinions ya guys? Keep this one nice and fluffy, and then have the NSFW as sinful as I want? Let me know what ya think!**_

 ** _Next up will be some McHanzo (by popular request)!_**

 ** _Until then follow, favorite, or review! -_** _Lots of love, MMG_


	5. Marksman (McHanzo)

_**I had some requests for some McHanzo cause I like McCree's arms soooooo here we are, a very short drabble on these two.**_

 _ **Two very attractive men getting into a "Who's better?" Competition, I think this qualifies as McHanzo!**_

 _ **Hope y'all enjoy!**_

* * *

Hanzo's accuracy with a bow and arrow was second to none, his accuracy in general even made Widowmaker and the old soldier pause. Hanzo was without a doubt a marksman, his aim almost always true and when it wasn't? Then a simple scatter arrow would catch any foe by surprise, at the least almost always grazing his enemies. Yet somehow his ability as a marksman was being put to the test not by the sharpshooting Widowmaker, or the old Soldier 76 with his tactical visor, or even by the healing sniper Ana. No, a certain cowboy without a shred of modesty claimed that his accuracy with his revolver was superb.

To some extent even Hanzo had to admit that the McCree had a point. In Overwatch there wasn't another person who could hope to shoot down six enemies with six bullets in a near rapid fire succession. Jesse McCree's accuracy with his revolver was ridiculous, so long as his target was in his line of sight then he would certainly hit it. Yet the cowboy had no shred of modesty in him, he was too cocky for his own good. He'd boasted to the entire team that no one was more accurate than him. Normally, Hanzo wouldn't pay much mind to the boasting of such an arrogant man but…

He couldn't simply ignore it either. He blamed the Shimada blood that coursed through his veins, blamed his dragons, blamed anything and everything that didn't directly relate to his own feelings. However, he would not and could not ignore the cowboy's boasts, a clear challenge meant for the archer. He was being baited by the cocky, arrogant cowboy into some sort of showdown. Whether he wanted an old fashioned shoot off, or something else entirely Hanzo did not know and did not care. If he was to accept such a challenge it would be on his own terms. The two would compete in a test of accuracy, but not the kind that McCree likely had in mind-

 **"Switch with me."**

 **"Switch what now darlin'?"**

 **"Switch weapons. If you're as accurate as you claim then surely you can shoot down a simple enemy with a bow."**

Their showdown would take place in the training area of the watch-point, lifeless drones serving as their targets. McCree was accurate but Hanzo was willing to bet that he wasn't accurate with a bow and arrow. That was how he was determined to win their little contest. While McCree likely had no experience shooting a bow and arrow, Hanzo at the least knew how to handle a pistol. Victory would be his, that much Hanzo was certain of.

Both of them took their stances, each other's weapons in hand. Their referee was the old soldier himself. Though somewhat aged, the old man knew how to judge a contest of accuracy, he himself used to getting into said contests in his younger days. **"Ready?"** Gruff and as grumpy as ever, the old soldier moved so that he was in a good position to see the targets, as well as the contestants.

 **"Shoot!"**

McCree would be tested first, and his first attempt at shooting Hanzo's bow was pathetic to say the least. The arrow shot with a twang, plenty of power behind it but alas it lodged itself into the ground just short of the target. **"Hmph!"** Hanzo couldn't hide the small smirk at the cowboy's failure, hoping that his failure would humble him. However, he underestimated Jesse McCree's stubbornness,

 **"Hold your horses now Hanzo, I'm just warming up. Been years since I last held a bow and arrow. I reckon I was a young boy playing cowboys and Indians last time I held one. I was usually the _cowboy_ as you can guess, but I sure as hell ain't giving up so easily."** He took another puff of a cigar, an all too arrogant smirk pulling at his lips. Mentally, Hanzo cursed him and his audacity, praying to any god that would listen; Let Jesse fail. Yet a few shots later Jesse's accuracy was beginning to improve, learning his way around the bow with a natural sort of ease. He made for quite the interesting sight to say the least. Dressed as a cowboy holding a pristine bow in his hands, the muscles of his arm clenching as it pulled the string taut, arrow resting against the scruff on his cheek-

 ** _TING!_**

Metal hit metal, and the head of the arrow collided with the metallic training dummy. At long last his arrow had finally hit his mark. Though judging by the countless other arrows that decorated the training room floor, it was certainly not on his first or second try. **"Well, I'll be would ya look at that. I can shoot a bow and arrow just fine now-"** Taken aback by McCree's display, he had been so certain that the cowboy would fail, that he would be humbled! Hanzo couldn't give up yet, he still had to prove to the cowboy that he was a better marksman, so he cut off the cowboy before he could gloat-

 _"I will not fail."_ Hanzo raised the almost forgotten revolver in his hand, the weapon having some weight to it. For a moment he marveled at its design, not nearly as elegant or as beautiful as his bow, the gun did have a certain charm of its own. There was no doubt that the gun was custom made for Jesse, and there wasn't another one quite like it. Which is why the cowboy felt the need to forewarn his archer friend-

 **"Wait just a minute, old Peacekeeper there's got a bit of a kick to-"**

 _ **BAM! THUMP!**_

* * *

 **"Hanzo! Hanzo wake up now."**

A thick southern drawl accompanied with a throbbing in his head is what made Hanzo get up. His upper body sat up rigid, nearly knocking heads with the cowboy that leaned over him. Blood suddenly rushing to his head only made the archer grimace, head throbbing even more, **"What happened?"** Was his first rather irritated question to the startled McCree. Hanzo tried to recall just how he came to be unconscious and at that the cowboy gave him an almost sympathetic smile,

 **"Ya went and knocked yourself out. Tried to warn ya Peacekeeper's got some recoil to her but ya went and shot her anyways, gun flew back and hit ya right in the head. Collapsed like a sack of potatoes right afterwards."**

Shame suddenly coursed through him, red and hot it flushed his cheeks. He had challenged the gunslinger to a contest of accuracy, hoping to win by switching weapons, yet he was the one to end up on the floor unconscious… By hitting himself in the head with the revolver…. Perhaps the more arrogant one was he... Unable to help himself Hanzo felt more bitter than anything at that realization, he had challenged the arrogant man to a contest hoping to humble him, but now he was the arrogant fool.

 **"Jack and I carried ya here, and Mercy patched ya up. I'd check in with her before ya go walkin' anywhere. Talked about a possible concussion or somethin'…"**

 **"You _win_ then cowboy."** Came Hanzo's low growl, dark eyes cast towards the bed he rested in. He couldn't meet Jesse's eyes, too ashamed of his actions and of the embarrassing loss he suffered, **"The better marksman is you. I was a fool to have challenged you."** As the words left him, Hanzo fought back the urge to cringe. Years of self-discipline is what kept him from snapping, of throwing vile insults at the cowboy. He was not a foolish young man anymore, he would not succumb to such violent tendencies again. He had lost one person because of his anger, he would not lose another. Though Jesse certainly knew how to put his patience and self-discipline to the test.

 **"Quite the flatterin' statement, almost like you're after my heart Hanzo-"** Combined with his words and the thick drawl of his accent, Hanzo's greatest wish at that moment was to throttle him, but he held silent not wanting to shame himself further, **"But ya won fair and square."**

 **"What!?"**

 **"That's right, hit the target on yer first try. Knocked yerself unconscious in the process but ya hit it."** At this revelation Hanzo finally managed to look up at McCree, shocked, almost thinking the cowboy was trying to trick him,

 **"You're the better marksman Hanzo. I never meant to challenge ya to a showdown."** McCree rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly, **"I might have jus' been tryin' to impress is all. I'm a good shot with my revolver, but when it comes to shootin' a bow there ain't no competition between the two of us."** He swallowed thickly, **"When you're out there coverin' all of us with that bow, I _know_ ya got my back."** What anger Hanzo had felt towards the cowboy, and his boasting was beginning to slip away, **"And I just want ya to know I got yours if ya ever find yourself in a pinch."** A thanks was about to escape Hanzo's lips, genuine and true the archer felt almost guilty about his previous anger until McCree's next words escaped him, **"That or if ya ever knock yourself unconscious again I'll be there to drag ya ta Mercy."** Accompanied by a throaty chuckle, Hanzo's irritation with the cowboy increased once more,

 **"LEAVE."**

 **"Right, right I'm gettin outta here. If ya ever want another try at holding my Peacekeeper ya know where ta find me."**

Hanzo tried to ignore the wink and the possible innuendo of McCree's statement, instead choosing to throw a pillow at the now retreating cowboy. At least the pillow hit the cowboy with a surprising thump, his accuracy with his throwing almost equal to that of his archery. Unfortunately, the pillow only made the retreating man chuckle, and didn't hurt McCree as much as one of his arrows might have. _"A shame I'd love to stick one of my arrows-"_ Hanzo cut his thoughts short lest he let them wander into dangerous territory. For now he was satisfied that he was the better Marksman, and the two would have plenty of time for another showdown.

* * *

 _ **Sorry not my best but alas this was quickie for a friend, hasn't gone through quite as much reading over as my other fics usually get. Though even this is an improvement from the initial version I posted on my tumblr sooooo~!**_

 ** _Anywho next up is probably either gonna be a little more Mercy 76 (after I post up my NSFW Overwatch drabble fic) and maybe some Anahardt, or perhaps a combination of the two? Oooooh the possibilities!_**

 _ **Anyways favorite, follow, review, or come follow me on my fanfiction request blog on tumblr Fanfictionrequests**_

 _Lots of love, MMG!_


	6. Scars (Mercy 76)

**_Wow! So sorry for the delay! Alas the Holidays had made me busier than expected plus school plus work! But here was the long awaited second Mercy 76 fic! I hope it isn't bad! It's a bit of fluff a bit of angst so I suppose the usual Mercy76 for me!_**

 ** _Prompt: Mercy's very doting on 76~!_**

* * *

By nature Angela Ziegler couldn't help but dote upon others. From a young age she had that natural maternal instinct, where she couldn't help but fret over others. Her need to dote upon others only increased after years of medical school, and even more time spent as a combat medic. Try as she might, she was a worrier, always preparing for the worst case, a helicopter parent despite not having kids of her own to hover over. For the most part it was harmless and sweet. It was one of the few ways she would express her affections for her comrades, helping them even when they did not ask for it. Even if they did not need or want her help she would be there because… She couldn't _not_ be there.

Everyone in Overwatch at some point had received her doting, and her affections. Some more than others. Lucio and Hana were like children to her, the doctor always fretting over the two, **"Did you eat? Are you hurt? You should rest."** And so on. Lucio always laughed, answering her honestly because it was nice to have a mother like figure around. Hana was a bit more troublesome, and sassy about the whole thing but even she couldn't help but adore the woman's attention. Sometimes when she was down Angela would appear with her favorite drink and snacks to cheer her up; Mountain Dew and Doritos! Only sometimes Angela would lecture her on her poor diet, her late night gaming habits, or how it was bad for her eyes to stare at a screen for so long. Yes, she much preferred it when Angela spoiled her rather than lectured her. Still, there was no denying that it was hard to resist having Angela's attention.

There were others who received her doting, not necessarily like how a parent would dote upon their child, but more like that of a very concerned friend. One whom couldn't help but worry and worry until she ended up acting upon said worry. She'd fret over Reinhardt always concerned the old man might throw out a back or a hip as he tried to keep up with some of the younger members. When McCree would have a bit too much to drink she'd always be there with water, and medicine watching over him to make sure he didn't get sick in the night. She'd heard a number of a stories from him while drunk, sober, or some combination of the two. All the while providing advice to the surprisingly romantic cowboy. Then there was Ana, she'd make sure the woman was okay, always bringing her a cup of tea to chat over, making sure the old sniper wasn't brooding too much, and adjusting well enough. Everyone received her doting treatment, but there was one member of Overwatch who seemed to almost _always_ occupy her attention, if not her thoughts.

 _Jack Morrison_

A one man army who seemed capable of taking care of anything by himself so long as he put his mind to it. If there was one member of Overwatch who didn't seem to need doting then it was the gruff old soldier, yet somehow he received more than all of the other members combined. Even worse it had not gone unnoticed by the many members of Overwatch, some reacting to it better than others had. Hana seemed more jealous than anything, if Angela's attentions were on the old man then who would grab her some doritos? Reinhardt and Ana's was more pleasant though they dare not speak their opinions out loud, knowing full well that neither the soldier nor doctor would react well to their thoughts:

 _Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler were an item_

They were in the old days, and years apart had yet to diminish that bond. If anything it seemed to strengthen with their time spent apart. In the past Mercy had doted on him some, but compared to now? She was almost always by his side in and out of combat, making sure he was fine, rested, fed, etc. She had missed her soldier that much was evident, and Angela seemed hell bent on making sure that he didn't leave again. So long as she was around then she would make sure Jack Morrison was always taken care of, for he had his own personal guardian angel looking out for him.

Most shocking was how the old, grumpy soldier treated the fretting doctor. Many had assumed he would be ill-tempered when it came to receiving Angela's doting treatment. He was grumpy most days, and few ever seemed to get a positive reaction out of him, surely her doting had to have annoyed him! Instead, he welcomed her attentions perhaps not as vocally as some other members did, but he never pushed her away. He always muttered a gruff thanks, or did as she had requested. Their old commander was getting _commanded_! It was quite the rare sight, but again no one dared to speak their thoughts out loud lest they incur the wrath of Jack Morrison.

It's not to say that Jack _always_ accepted Mercy's need to dote upon him, there were times in which he tried to refuse. The two of them having a number of heated arguments away from prying ears or eyes, like parents hiding their disputes from their children. Those arguments were rare, most of the time only occurring because of their shared selflessness. They both admired each other's selflessness, perhaps that's why they were drawn together. Unfortunately, that same selflessness could be like a curse. How could she stand by knowing that Jack Morrison would and has certainly almost died to save an innocent bystander? How could he stand knowing that she had rushed into danger head on if it gave her the chance to lend a helping hand or save the injured? Selflessness was a virtue and a curse to whatever their relationship was, neither of them having a true name as to what they were in the past, or what they currently were in the present. They were simply _together_ now. What had happened in the past was never brought up, neither of them sure as to what to say, half-afraid they'd ruin whatever it is that they were now.

Regardless their small disputes over selfless acts that usually ended up putting one of them in danger, were always that: small disputes. Never had they escalated into such madness or such pain, or remembering the past- but that was before a certain soldier had gotten hurt.

* * *

A mission gone wrong, or rather it was completed that much the team made sure of. However, their ex-commander had rushed into a building without the rest of the team. Talon operatives having lead Overwatch to believe that there was hostages in there. What lay inside was not a crowd of terrified innocents, but bombs set to go off. Luckily, 76 had made it out of there, but not without taking some damage, though it could have been far worse than what it was.

Most of Overwatch had come to visit him as he rested in the infirmary portion of their base. Their wishes of fast recovery were appreciated, but the soldier would have preferred to recover in private. There was an undeniable sort of shame that overcame him for having rushed headfirst into a trap. He spent a few days berating himself over it, cursing his stupidity, and belittling himself for ever attempting to be a hero again. Body, mind, and heart sore the man almost wished to have his doctor, no, his guardian angel by his side but… She had been avoiding him since their mission. He knew she was upset at him, knew why she was but that didn't make him feel any better, and though he desired nothing more than to have her there by his side, he couldn't help but react poorly when she did finally come around. A poor reaction lead to an venomous response from the usually sweet woman, and from there? A full blown argument had erupted between them-

 **"-Because I care Jack!"** She huffed, blue eyes welling up with tears. He hated it when she cried. Back in the day she never cried over him. He made her smile in the old days but now he felt like he made her cry more than he made her smile. Caught back by the tears, the old soldier fell into a guilty sort of silence. He didn't move to comfort, he didn't deserve to comfort her, instead he remained tense as her tears fell with no one to catch them.

 _"In the old days I would have comforted her-"_ In the old days he could've done a lot of things. He was a hero back then, but now he was just a soldier…. A soldier that couldn't whisper words of comfort or of apology, a soldier that no matter how much his heart wanted to could not reach out to embrace the woman before him. A soldier that needed to be comforted just as much as Angela did, if not more so, yet she was always the one reaching out to help him… He could never find it in himself to properly thank her either. The _old_ Jack would have-

 **"I don't want you to lose you again!"** Arms were suddenly wrapped around him snapping him out of his thoughts, her head buried in his chest so the fabric of his shirt could catch her falling tears whereas he could not. **"I-I-I-"** She ended up mumbling in her native tongue, the translation lost to him but the _feeling_ in it was received and understood. So soft and tender, hesitant but full of care her words were filled with heartache but were also undeniably sweet and full of- an emotion or a feeling that Jack reciprocated but did not say aloud. Carefully, a hand rested atop her soft golden locks, a gentle pat as she quietly sobbed into his chest. The _old_ Jack could have done better but the current Jack just relished in the feeling of the softness against him, of the warmth that her words had brought him. Their argument temporarily dropped, the two didn't speak letting the silence between them do all of the talking. Just as relaxation had settled into his bones, eyes slowly closing, his doctor had released him from her embrace. Sniffling, wiping away any evidence of her tears she doned her doctor mask once more-

 **"Does anywhere hurt?"**

 **"Just the same old wounds Angela. The new ones are just little cuts compared to those gashes."**

She pursed her lips at him, as if debating whether or not to pick up their previous argument. They both knew it would be an argument with no end, and there would certainly be another one by the time they got back from their next mission. At long last she sighed, eyes showing a brief flicker of disappointment marking the temporary end of their long fought war.

 **"You know…"** A delicate hand reached out towards his face, hand curling to cup his cheek before her fingertips danced along the edge of his largest scar, **"I could fix them. Make them go away if you want. The scars..."** She muttered, letting her hand fall back to her side as her soldier thought over her words.

 **"No…"** He snapped, instantly regretting it as Angela's face became more hurt from his tone, **"These scars…"** He tried to make amends, **"The pain they cause me? It's a reminder of what happens when I try to play hero."** His gaze flickered elsewhere, unable to meet Angela's critical stare. It felt as if she was trying to dissect him, and it was unnerving to him half afraid as to what she'd find, **"My face isn't exactly pretty now so I wear the mask."** He almost always had it on, this was one of the few occasions in which he didn't. Though his scars served as a reminder to himself, he didn't want them to scare away the new recruits. He may not be able to be a Hero but they sure as hell could.

 **"I see…. So they hurt?"**

 **"Not too badly, just aches sometimes-"**

 **"Then as your Doctor it's my job to make sure you don't hurt. Yet you refuse my help."** He looked at her finally, afraid that she might start their argument anew, **"Well, I won't make your scars disappear then Jack."** He gave her a quizzical look, **"But I'll try to make the pain go away. This isn't the most traditional method of healing but for you I'll make a special exception."**

She leaned forward, startling him as her face got closer and closer until, her lips met with the utmost tip of his largest scar. Then she kissed her way down the scar, peppering his face with feather light kisses that had his heart swelling in his chest. Better than any band aid, her lips were like velvet temporarily making the familiar and painful ache of the past go away. Having finished her trail of kisses on his largest scar, the one going directly across his face, Jack had thought her finished but she moved once more to shower the other scar with small kisses. She kissed the tip of the scar by his nose, and then kissed the other tip on his chin, seemingly avoiding where the scar had crossed his lips. Until finally, she pressed her lips against his, staying there for only a moment that had him longing for more.

 **"Better?"**

Her own cheeks were dusted with red, much like his own. Jack swallowed thickly, trying to find his voice. Somewhat bitterly he thought the old him would have kissed her back properly, would have held her there against him and shown her how much he cared. He shook those thoughts away, **"Better."** His reply was gruff, voice getting caught in his throat making his doctor, his angel giggle.

 **"Good… Well, I'll be sure to prescribe you more as you need them Jack."**

 **"Be careful on those prescriptions Doctor… Don't want me to get addicted."**

He wasn't sure what had come over him, what had possessed him to say such an embarrassing thing. Perhaps all of McCree's ramblings had gotten to him, or thinking of his old self had made him unconsciously reply just as he once would have. Regardless he was embarrassed and half afraid that Angela would think him to be-

 **"I don't think that would be bad."** She had smiled at him, as embarrassing as his response was she seemed to enjoy it. Poised to leave in the doorway Angela paused, both their hearts soaring despite the rocky start to their day. It felt as if there was one more thing for her to say as she stood there eyeing him over with that curious look of her's, torn between adoration, longing, and countless other feelings. Finally speaking up the woman found the words she needed to say to him, as if knowing the inner war he fought with himself,

 **"You're still the _same_ Jack so don't beat yourself up too much okay? I'll be back later with more of your medicine."**

* * *

 _ **Again sorry for the wait! With the last few weeks winding down in school it's hard to find the free time I once had but worry not I shall not abandon you!**_

 _ **Alright as promised next up will be some Anahardt! That I can hopefully finish tonight as a two chapters posted in one night special treat since I had went on a small hiatus (and will likely go on another~!) Anywho as usual I love reading your reviews, seeing your follows/favorites, etc!**_

 _ **Send me requests on here or on my tumblr FanfictionRequests**_

 _Happy Holidays, - MMG_


	7. I'm Home (Dad76)

_After another long absence I have returned with a long and angsty dad76 fic as per request! If you squint you can still see some Mercy76 in there somewhere. This is an AU!_

 _Anyways hope you enjoy and that it's not too bad!_

* * *

Jack awoke with a sudden start, a cold sweat covering his body. His heart hammered in his chest so loudly he could feel it in his head. While his senses were poised for action, the his brain was still trying to process what was around him. The first thing he realized was that he was in:

 _Bed_

He was in bed. His head throbbed almost painfully. Dark blue eyes swiveled around the room in search of answers or a hidden foe. Though the room was clear of any apparent threats his heart still hammered in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his body. He was just in a losing battle, a losing war, and now he was in bed? A bed that seemed familiar, in a room that held nostalgia to it. Something was off, something was missing but his mind couldn't quite place it-

With a creak the door opened startling the already startled soldier further. The once incessant beating of his heart seemed to come to a sudden halt in his chest as that missing piece walked into the room.

" _Mercy, no, Angela-" He stammered holding the limp body closer. A shaking hand came up to brush away the bangs from her face, "I told you to get out of here. That it was dangerous." His voice was cracking, his whole body shaking, his heart feeling as though it had been torn in half because it's other half lay limp in his arms. There wasn't a light quite as bright as her, no smile could hope to compare to her smile, there was no one more generous, nor as beautiful. She was an angel who willingly flew into a hell like battlefield. All she wanted was to save lives, to live in peace yet she still fought this war alongside him. Despite being able to resurrect the dead, there was no one to resurrect her-_

Yet there she stood before him, looming in the doorway almost as startled as he was. **"Jack. Dear, are you okay?"** Her voice was so sweet he was certain he was dreaming, **"I was just coming to wake you. You slept in awfully late. Breakfast is waiting in the kitchen."** All he could do was swallow thickly and try to decipher what had happened. He was so certain she had been dead, yet she stood before him alive and beautiful. **"Jack."** The bed dipped as she sat next to him, eyes narrowing into the cool concerned stare of any practicing doctor. **"Did you have another one of those nightmares?"** One of her hands came up to touch his cheek before slipping down to rest on top of one of his hands, a glittering gold ring on her delicate finger caught his eye, **"You didn't take your medicine last night did you?"** There was _more_ than doctorly concern in her eyes, she gave him a small sigh deciding to drop the subject, **"We can talk about this later, breakfast is getting cold-"** She stood up and moved towards the doorway, his hand missing the feeling of hers but the matching gold ring adorning his finger somehow made him feel better.

 _"We're married."_ His mind was in disbelief but his heart didn't care, he was married to the woman of his dreams. She was alive and well. All she cared about was his well-being yet he was still brooding on what had to have been an awful nightmare. Still, the old soldier within him didn't want to accept this dream as reality just yet...

 **"Oh!"** Angela turned on her heel, struck by a sudden thought causing Jack to snap out of his own musings. Her lovely pink lips created a near perfect "O", her countenance painted with such excitement that it had his utmost attention. **"Gabriel called. He wanted to know if him and the kids can still come over?"**

 **"Gabriel Reyes? The kids?"**

 _Gabriel Reyes_

 _His once most trusted friend, a man that Jack would have died for. Gabriel Reyes had tried to make Jack do just that: Die. All Gabe wanted was to be Commander of Overwatch and when that didn't happen…. They damn near killed each other. As far as the world was concerned they did. From the ashes and rubble of Overwatch came two monsters that were once heroes together. Yet now they were at each other's throats. Soldier 76 a lone super soldier, and a monstrosity simply known as Reaper. Neither could die, not without killing the other first-_

 **"Yes. Do you know any other Gabriel's? You think you would remember the man who _saved_ your life in the war."** That comment alone was enough to have Jack's jaw drop but the next nearly had him choking, **"Gabe was going to come visit with Jesse and Sombra since we haven't seen their family in a while."** Jesse? Sombra? Jack was trying to wrap his head around that when suddenly Mercy, no Angela, or rather his wife had switched right back into concerned doctor mode.

 **"Are you feeling okay Jack? You're a little pale. They don't have to come over today if you're feeling unwell."**

 **"...No, no! It's fine they can come over."**

 **"Hmmmm…. If you say so. Go splash some water on your face dear."**

That was a good idea. Maybe a bit of cold water would help him wake from this curiously pleasant dream, or at least help him understand just what reality he had stepped into. Getting out of bed Jack moved toward the bathroom, flipping the light on only to be taken aback a few moments later. Their bathroom was nice, nothing spectacular but like most there was a large mirror adorning the wall. The mirror itself was nothing to be concerned about but the man reflected was. Reflected in the mirror was Jack but also…. Not Jack….At least not the Jack he was used to seeing in the mirror.

He was an old worn down soldier. Most would describe him as grumpy and gruff. His hair had gone white, wrinkles forming on his forehead from years of scowling. Most prominent was the scars that littered his face. Remnants of his battle with Gabriel, the one that had almost killed him, not this strange Gabriel that had apparently saved his life. That was supposed to be what he looked like… But the man reflected in the mirror was not him… Yet it was him?

Reflected in the mirror was Jack Morrison, the golden boy. The strike-commander of Overwatch rather than the worn Soldier 76. His hair was still blonde and had not yet started receding though there were some gray hairs beginning to show. His face had no scars and only the faint beginning of wrinkles. Instinctively he knew he wasn't quite as young as he was when he took over Overwatch but he wasn't exactly old either… At least late thirties...? Maybe early forties but that was pushing it... Splashing the cool water on his face did little to help with his muddled head. **"Damnit…"** He couldn't wrap his head around the situation at hand, everything was so perfect it had to have been a dream. Deciding that hiding in the bathroom and staring at his reflection wasn't going to get him answers, nor would it help stop the growling of his stomach Jack had no choice but to leave.

With the scent of breakfast to guide him, Jack left his room and entered the hallway. Pictures adorned the wall. They immediately caught his attention. A wedding photo of him and Angela? A few photos over was them cradling a newborn. Memories captured by camera adorned the walls and they helped piece together a perfect life that he couldn't quite remember. There were so many of them on the wall he wanted to look at each and every photo and cherish it but he couldn't. Someone else was demanding his attention:

 **"Dad!"** Came a chipper voice, that immediately had him turning his head. Before he could react arms were thrown about him and he was wrapped in a tight embrace. For a moment all he saw was a head of spiky brown hair but he didn't have to see her face to know who she was. That still didn't stop him from being in shock when he saw the face of Tracer… No, Lena staring up at him. **"What's that look for dad? Surprised I'm home so early? I wanted to surprise you and mum after my last track competition."** She laughed releasing him from her embrace, **"It was a tough one but I'm sure I'll qualify for the Olympics this time around."** His mind flickered back to the photos, to a young girl holding up gold medals for track and field competitions… Lena was going to the olympics?

" _I'm back… I-I don't know for how long." Her voice was panicked, body faint and already slipping to another timeline. She was too young, they never should have sent her in that plane. She was the best pilot they had, she had a bright future ahead of her… Would she be cursed to always slip through time? "C-Commander please tell Emily that I love her… And I'm sorry if I can't make it back home…" Lena Oxton their chipper pilot, was crying… It broke his heart to see her this way, and their best scientists were trying to fix her problem but what could their solution possibly be?_

There was no chronal accelerator visible upon this Lena, she seemed to be healthy, more than just healthy. His mind tried to wrap around how and why but he supposed he didn't need one. He almost wanted to warn her against being a pilot but at the moment she seemed to have her heart set on the olympics, which she told him chipperly as she lead him to the dining room. **"I was thinking about what you were saying dad."** Solider 76 had once yelled at Tracer for jokingly calling him dad, but right now all Jack felt was warmth swell in his chest, " **I think that the training with the weights might be to excessive, I don't want to strain any muscles especially right now before the next big competition."** All Jack could do was nod unsure of what conversation she was referencing but her logic seemed fine, **"Thanks Dad! Thanks for always pushing my so hard, I don't think I would have made it here without you pushing me so much. Although cool it on coming to _every_ meet. It's embarrassing when you're cheering the loudest at _practice_ dad!"** As they turned to enter the kitchen, the smell of breakfast making him salivate, another familiar voice chimed in.

 **"Aw C'mon Sonic! Dad just wants to be supportive!"** Warm, happy, and charismatic he knew who's voice that was as well. Sitting in their dining room, one arm curled over his chair and shooting his sister a smile was… Lucio? Headphones were looped around his neck, and he was dressed in soccer gear. He wasn't wearing his roller blades or any of the stolen gear from Viskhar. Nor did he seem like he was international superstar but judging from the music that pumped through his headphones, Jack would't doubt it if this Lucio was destined for fame as well.

" _Listen! Aw c'mon Soldier!" He laughed holding up his headphones towards the gruff old man, "It is the sound of my country, of my people. Of the struggles and hardships we faced. I want you to hear it." With a sigh Soldier 76 took the headphones. "You asked me why a popstar would fight?" Lucio began, eyes staring out in the distance, "I don't want to be just a popstar. I want to make a change. I don't want others to suffer anymore." He was hopeful, more of a hero than Soldier 76 ever was. He knew hardships and pushed through them..._

Jack watched as Lena and Lucio playfully bickered, taking his seat at the head of the table out of instinct. He heard Angela laugh, finally taking notice of her at the stove, but his attention was once more drawn to the two bickering siblings. Somehow he found himself smiling.

 **"Don't be silly Dad comes to all your games and cheers just as loud. You totally get embarrassed."**

 **"Only when he's hassling me to be better than Sombra."** Lucio laughed before playfully giving his father a kick under the table, **"I mean c'mon dad we're not even in the same division. She plays women's soccer. Can't she be the best at women's soccer, and I'll be the best at men's?"**

 **"Your father just gets to be a little competitive with Uncle Gabe."** Angela chimed in as she neared the table with a hefty plate of scrambled eggs, **"But-"** She gave him a teasing glare, **"Last I checked _someone_ promised me that he'd stop being so competitive with our children…"** Jack scratched at the back of his head in response to her words. He didn't need to have memories to know that he was probably being too competitive with Gabe… The two were always butting heads in Overwatch… **"But I'm sure he'll stop now right?"** Again she gave him a smile that hinted at the world of pain he'd be receiving if he didn't… Her features eventually softened as a sudden thought struck her, **"Dear, could you go wake up Hana?"**

 **"She was up late playing games again." Lucio groaned, "I could hear her from my room."**

 **"Like you're one to talk! I could hear your music in my sleep."**

 **"All I'm hearing is a bunch of children up way past their bedtimes."**

 **"Sooooorrrry Mum."** Both Lucio and Lena apologized together lest the incur the fabled wrath of their mother. Their dad could be scary when angry, but he was always a little scary anyways. Having their sweet, patient mother get angry? It was like watching an angel turn into a devil. Their mother gave them a smile, and turned that same smile to Jack as if telling him to get on with it.

Slowly he stood up, taking one last look at the trio before him. Half afraid that if he left this room his make-believe dream family would be torn away from him. That he'd be thrown back to the real world where he had lost so many, where they all had suffered more than they deserved. With his last look at them he turned and went back down the hallway. He didn't truly know where he was going but his body lead him in the right direction. Now that Lena wasn't there he took his time to look at every picture on the wall. Of the day Lena was born, of her first day of school, her first competition she won, her prom date with Emily, and of her graduation. He looked at the day they brought Lucio home, of his first time rollerblading, of his first goal in soccer, of his face on christmas when they bought him his first pair of headphones. Then there was the pictures of little Hana, of her as a baby, her chasing after young Lucio and Lena, her with her favorite stuffed animal, and of her getting her first video game system. The family pictures of all of them together brought a tear to his eye, even the ones with Gabe, Jesse and Sombra included in the pictures.

Eventually, pictures gave way to bedroom doors that told just as much of a story as the photographs had. The first door had Lena's name on it and a variety of pictures, and of places she wanted to visit. The next was Lucio's, band stickers plastered all over the door, cute stickers of frogs, and music could be faintly heard coming from within the room. The last door at the end was Hana's decorated in pink and purple stickers, cute rabbits adorning the door. Carefully, he entered, the inside of the room dark compared to the rest of the house. Hana liked to keep her room dark because the sun bothered her eyes after a long night of gaming, the Hana in Overwatch was the same way. From his spot in the doorway he could barely make out her sleeping form. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could clearly see her features. Slowly so as not to disturb her sleep, he knelt next to the bed to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

" _Are you sure life isn't a game Soldier 76?"_ _She infuriated him more than any other recruit ever had before. She was cocky and young, just like how he used to be. Barely eighteen she had no business fighting in a war. She should be going to school and making friends, not piloting a mech and getting shot at. It didn't help that she was reckless… Just like him. Headstrong just like him. He tried to look out for her, to teach her so that she didn't end up like him. He looked at all of the young heroes as children, wanting to guide them so they didn't make the same mistakes as him but… Hana was… the daughter he never had or would have. She was like him and not like him. Which made it all the more heart-wrenching to see her get hurt. To hold her hand as she struggled not to cry. To lie to her and tell her that she'd be fine, that they'd get help. In that painful moment he watched his little hero turn back into a little girl that had no business fighting a war, his war, his fault-_

 **"Dad what are you doing?"** Her voice was groggy and sleep filled, dark eyes just barely starting to open, **"Are you crying?"** Sleep gave way to concern as she sat up. When the tears had started falling Jack couldn't say for sure but it was embarrassing. Furiously he rubbed at his eyes to hide the evidence of his weakness. **"Dad did you not take your pills?"** Her voice was barely above a whisper, **"Geez you should take better care of yourself. You always tell me to stop gaming so much and you can't even remember to take your medicine!"** Before he could stop her she pulled him into a hug, **"Don't worry Dad, the war's over. You don't have to fight anymore. No one else wants to say anything Mom, Lena, Luce but… You're home now Dad. I don't know what you saw in the war but you're with us now, you're home…."** She repeated again, and suddenly she was rubbing at her eyes too. Like Father like daughter.

She released him from her embrace rather quickly, before slipping out of bed. **"Don't even dream about telling mom or the others about that. I'll never hear the end of it."** She huffed, pushing him out of her room, **"I'll come to breakfast in a minute."** She was embarrassed, not usually one to express such emotions. She preferred to tease and joke, and to infuriate others. Consoling, comforting, and crying wasn't exactly a Hana thing. In that aspect Jack was the same, he wasn't one for sensitive emotions. Sparing him one last glance, Hana rushed off already yelling at the others to save her some food.

Jack stayed still for a moment contemplating her words. Memories of a war and memories of this perfect life crashed in his head. Which was real? No it wasn't a matter of which was real. He knew which one to be true. Those other memories, they were stressed induced hallucinations of a war that never happened, his worst fears come to life because he couldn't handle the actual war he fought in. It was time he come to face reality:

 _"I'm home."_

* * *

 _So a little bit of PTSD Jack (who has hallucinations of his time in overwatch/losing his teammates but none of that happened) I actually surprisingly like this AU (I spent a lot of time thinking about the family mechanics and even like Gabe's family lol)._

 _Sorry for poofing but I'm sorta back maybe! I'm really getting into the writing scene! (Although I'm also totally addicted to FFXIV and with stormblood dropping who knows what will happen to my muse!)_

 _Please be gentle with my writing I am rusty! Reviews, follows, and favorites are always loved! Constructive criticism is also nice!_

 _Feel free to send me requests!_

 _Lots of love- MMG_


End file.
